An Unfortunate Predicament
by cphfairies
Summary: Lily Evans has to fend off advances from both James Potter and Severus Snape. What will happen when she lands herself with no best friend and a date with James? This is appropriate for everyone :)
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for the sweet reviews on my previous story!**

**This one is before Harry's time. It's about the triangle between Lily, James, and Severus. I hope you enjoy it!**

**P.S. - If you have any requests, please don't hesitate to let me know! I love writing for you.**

**~All rights go to J.K. Rowling~**

* * *

"Hey, Lily!" I hear. Turning around, I see Severus, smiling hopefully. I sigh.

"Hey, Sev," I call, half-heartedly.

"So," he begins, "I was wondering if you would maybe want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

I look up into those big black eyes that desperately poured into my bright green ones. Every second that goes by fills me with more and more guilt. Why couldn't he just understand that I don't like him like that? I take a deep breath. "Sev," I say civilly, "I like you. Really, I do," I say quickly, as his eyes lose the happiness that had been exploding inside of him. "But I just don't like you _that _way."

"I get it," he says quietly.

I smile. "Oh, I'm so glad you understand!" I cry. I hug him tightly. He doesn't return my embrace.

"I understand perfectly." He frowns down at me. "You'd rather go out with that show-off Potter."

"Severus Snape!" I shriek as he turns to walk away. "You know very well that I hate the likes of James Potter. But you don't have to keep reminding me." I quickly turn away, tears welling up in my eyes.

"You're right," he says apologetically, "I'm sorry."

I turn back around and look up at him. "I accept your apology," I say, and I give him a watery smile.

I wait for him to say something, but he doesn't. Trying to be polite, I look across the hall, so as not to make him uncomfortable. That was a big mistake. He places his hands on my shoulders, turns my head towards him, and kisses me full on the mouth. He tries to make it passionate, but I don't allow it. Smacking him in the face, I push him away.

"How dare you!" I scream. "Maybe I _will _go out with Potter." Unfortunately, James Potter himself took this moment to walk down the hall and hear my angry statement.

"Hey, Evans," he says, trying to be cool. "I think I'll take you up on that offer." He walks away, clearly expecting me to gaze after him in awe, as so many girls do. I gaze after him, all right, but not in awe. I wanted to avoid looking at Severus. Finally, I couldn't stand there any longer. I run away from that hallway, vowing never again to come near it. It was bad luck.

* * *

I climb through the Gryffindor portrait hole and collapse on the couch, laughing hysterically. What a predicament I was in! I don't know why I didn't just agree to go out with Severus, just this once.

Mary comes down from the dormitory and sees me laughing on the sofa. "Are you all right?" she asks nervously.

I nod through my laughter. "Yes," I say, and I proceed to tell her my story. Soon she's laughing, too, and the first years in the common room look at us curiously.

Ignoring them, Mary gives me a hug. "Maybe it won't be so bad," she says cheerfully, "Maybe James won't be so ignorant."

I appreciate Mary's optimism, but I don't bother believing her for one second. _The day James Potter doesn't act like an ignorant toe rag, _I think, _will be the day that Professor Dumbledore gets a haircut._


	2. Chapter 2

It is with a heavy heart the following afternoon that I climb out of the portrait hole in my dress robes and look around for James. _He's probably planning on making a big dramatic entrance, _I think. As if he can hear my thoughts, James appears from around the corner and uses his wand to create a spotlight on himself.

"Hello, Evans," he says smoothly, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

I roll my eyes. "Let's just get this over with, James."

We walk outside, and he doesn't bother to conceal his hurt feelings. I don't bother saying anything, even though the guilt is building up yet again. I look around, and I see that snow has fallen and the sun is slowly setting behind Hogwarts. It really is quite magical, and I'm starting to feel little sparks of - something. I don't know what it is, but the feeling increases as James holds the door to The Three Broomsticks open for me. Mary's words come back to me: _Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe James won't be so ignorant._ Chuckling at what my response had been, I follow James to an empty table. We order butterbeers and we sit there chatting. By the end of the night, I'm regretting having called James all those mean names.

As we walk through the starry night back to Hogwarts, James looks at me. "Hey," he says, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all those - whatever you want to call them. Flirting, teasing, y'know. That lot."

I smile at him. "I guess it's all right," I forgive him, "I don't mind so much anymore."

We arrive at the castle, and I have a warm feeling that's spreading all over my body. I can't believe I'm falling in love with James Potter, the arrogant toe rag. He races me up the stairs to the Fat Lady's portrait and whispers the password: "Spinning Whizbee". James helps me climb through. When I fall, he gently picks me up.

_Go for it, _I hear a voice whisper in my head. James must have heard the same thing, for we lean in and share our first kiss. It's short but sweet.

Blushing, I head for the stairs going up to the dormitory. "Good night, then," I whisper.

James's cheeks are bright pink, perhaps from the cold, perhaps from something else. "'Night," he whispers back.


End file.
